someone like you
by bludonut
Summary: SXS where meiling reminisces upon syaoran and sakura, and finally lets go.oneshot


**Summary: **SXS where meiling reminisces upon syaoran and sakura, and finally lets go.

**Someone like you**

I had seen his longing gaze; settle on something before turning away again. the way he had looked at somewhere in the far distance, and then just sigh and look away again.

He didn't know that the way he looked out of his window, was so vulnerable, so lost, like someone who was searching for something, but couldn't find it, or the gaze of a child on something he could never attain.

I sighed, his melancholy mood, was definitely affecting me. Still, the way he was looking out of the window, the strong set of his jaw, the piercing amber eyes, and tousled chocolate hair, couldn't help but make me feel nostalgic.

Some how or other, I knew that I could never find another person who could take his place in my heart. He didn't how you made me fall hopelessly in love you, without even trying. His steely determination, and how he never dishonored a promise, made me long to be there for him, and for him to tell me all his troubles. But somehow, it didn't work out that way.

That look on your face now, reminds me of one which I saw long ago, on a young 11 years old boy's face, who's name was Syaoran Li.

…

It had happened one day, when it was pouring so heavily, that no one even dared to venture out of their doors, I saw him, standing outside of the mansion, his young head held high, in the pouring rain, without an umbrella. You were standing there all alone, I could see quite clearly from my vantage viewpoint from the window in my room.

Your bangs were stuck to your forehead, and you were simply standing there, letting the rain wash over you. For a moment, you looked lost, almost hurt, but these emotions that flickered across your face, were quickly replaced by a cold indifferent mask. A mask which I had seen so often. A mask which I saw that you only let slip when in the presence of that kinomoto girl. It broke my heart to see you so carefree, and joyful, when with that pure innocent girl, but when you returned to the mansion, and saw me, your mask immediately resumed its position, and you became so formal.

But on that rainy night, I could have sworn I saw a hint of auburn hair flashing bright among the torrential downpour, leaving you to stand alone in the rain, and if I had looked closer, I would have seen crystal tears shining against your cheeks.

…

Looking down again at the boy, who had now grown into a man, the leader of the Li Corporation, Syaoran Li, he was still alone. Standing at the tall forbidding gates of the mansion we lived in, I saw him sigh, and knew the choice I had made was right.

…

After the encounter in the rain, the kinomoto girl, left, to a far away place called New York, and I had not seen her again. Syaoran, stayed in his room, and refused to send the girl off, when she was boarding her plane, he sat stolidly in his room, his expression unwavering and cold, as he told us frostily that he wanted nothing else to do with that girl.

Yet, as I peeked into the door, when we had left his room, I saw him cradling a teddy bear the girl had made for him tenderly, and whispered the name 'Sakura' softly lovingly, and I knew in my heart that even though the girl had left, there would never be any room in his heart for me, and I closed the door to his room as silently as I could.

…

Now after so many years, I had decided to contact the girl again, as I saw my cousin slowly breaking down due to the stress of finally having assumed the title and position of leader of the Li Corporation, but I knew the real reason why. He needed someone to love him, to care for him, and only someone as innocent and, pure as Kinomoto as her, could bring him back to himself, and bring him the ultimate gift of happiness, and love. I could never do that, as much as I wanted to.

After a few months of searching, I had found the girl's contact, and begged her to visit Syaoran, one last time, and at least say goodbye properly, but I knew in my heart that the girl would not be coming to say goodbye, she'd be coming to have a new beginning with Syaoran.

She was arriving today, and I knew from today on, I would be nothing more than a memory to Syaoran, as it was a path I had chosen to take.

I saw her walk up the street to our house, she was unmistakable, same honey brown hair, and green eyes, and same happy, and somehow clumsy attitude, with a smile that could make anyone's day. She look so adorably confused at the map she was holding, and finally stopping in front of our house, and reaching a tentative hand out to ring our doorbell.

And I saw syaoran's reaction as if in slow motion, to torture me on purpose.

He seemed to be turning away from the gates, when she caught his eye, and as she approached the gates, I saw a look of joyful incredulity cross his face, and I saw him smile, truly smile for the first time in years. As she stretched out an arm to ring the doorbell, he opened the gates to her, not only the gates of our mansion, but the gates to his heart, that I had thought he had locked, firmly with chains, and had thrown away the key in that rain that night, I was wrong.

They stared at each other, for a long moment, and all too soon, the moment was over, and they rushed into each others arms, as If they had never been apart.

Looking at the scene one last time, I noticed that the lost look was no longer in his eyes, instead replaced by joy, that seem to radiate from every part of his being. As I whispered to no one in particular, 'You were always searching for something, syaoran, but now you're home.'

…

I looked away from the window, unable to look on. I knew Syaoran was in good hands, and I was no longer needed, but I had already made preparations for that.

Leaving a note on a tray near my window, I left, with my baggage already packed by Wei, our loyal butler. Turning a final look upon the mansion, where I had lived most of my life in, I gestured for the luggage to be loaded upon the limo that was waiting for me, and I climbed wordlessly into the limo.

Wei looked at me, one last time, smiled, and whispered, 'Please, take care mistress.' With that, the limo drove away, towards the airport, where there was an apartment and a job as and advertisement designer, waiting for me… in Rome.

…

Back at the house, syaoran and sakura, holding hands, walked up the staircase, to find Mei Ling, and thank her , for finally bringing them together,as they opened the door to her room, they found it empty, and a letter on the coffee table in her room. Picking it up, they opened it and began to read it curiously, with Sakura leaning in slightly, to read the letter

…

_Dear Sakura, and Syaoran,_

_By the time, you read this, I'll be on a plane heading towards Rome, and I probably won't be coming back to see you both getting married, so I'll give you two my blessings first. Bear lots of kawaii children, and send their pictures to me. Also, sakura, make sure you keep that annoying cousin of mine tightly under rein, especially, If he decides to do something stupid, like fly of to Rome to find me, and personally drag me back for your wedding, also Syaoran, you'd better treat Sakura properly, if not I'll make sure Tomoyo and Touya hears of it, beware! I have their contacts in the trusty little black book I keep with me at all times. You wouldn't want that now, would you? I'm glad you've both found your happiness. Syaoran, of the many times, I've seen you gazing out of the window, staring at something I could not see. I've wondered what exactly were you searching for. I don't think you ever knew the answer; you were simply searching for something that was missing in your life. Now that you've got it treasure it, don't let it slip away again._

_Love, Mei Ling_

_They both mused about Mei Ling's parting letter for a while, as sakura felt her waist being encircled, by a strong pair of hands from behind, she leaned into him, before Sakura finally spoke up 'I hope Mei Ling finds her happiness someday too.'_

_Smiling down at Sakura, Syaoran replied 'So do I, sakura, so do I.'_

_As the two lovers both looked out of Mei Ling's window, admiring the night sky, where the stars were shining brightly against the midnight black backdrop and a crescent moon hung._

…

_As if hearing the couple's well wishes, a woman far away on a plane headed for another continent, smiled slightly, as she stared out of the window in he plane, and smiled slightly._

**Searching for someone like you**

If you knew what you were searching for

Was simply there, waiting for you

To stretch out a hand.

And give a smile.

To fly to a place where you both belonged.

I could see in your eyes.

That even as,

You soared with wings

To the highest skies above

You brought your dreams with you

Leaving me behind as a memory long forgotten

Still I believed you

Still I trusted you

But somehow I wasn't the one you cared for

Wasn't the one you could love with your whole heart.

I could never be the one you were searching for

But you were the one I knew I'd fall for.

Love at first sight, is that what it's called?

But I loved you before I saw you.

I knew in my heart I'd fall for someone like you

Someone… like you.

**AU: **yea, I wrote this, cos I got tired of people slamming mei ling all the time, casting her as a whore or bitch. I wanted to show that she could be this sensitive person that could give up syaoran and be a cool woman! Haha though it's a short one shot, hope it did that! Love bludonut. Forgive me for any weird mistakes though 


End file.
